Ups and lows, definently
by pacifica25
Summary: The new school year begins, but not at all smoothly. As Tony welcomes the new school year with a BANG, Steve meets someone, Bruce is hit hard in the heart, Thor learns the lessons of love, Clint tracks a mysterious blue-headed girl, Nat faces too many decisions and Loki learns what it means to be there for someone.
1. Chapter 1

**GAAH! Ok, lets just get this over with, reached a climatic part of the Avengers, I do not own Marvel, sob, or the Avengers, sob, but only my inner creativity, the characters you've never heard of that DOESN'T belong to Marvel and me! Yep, that's it…. GO HULK! SMASH PUNY GOD! MWA HA HA! (Random) ^_^**

Tony looked out his window, it was 7:30, no biggie, but what was a big deal was that today was the first day back at school, he **was** supposed to be there at 8:30, still an hour, but considering this was Tony Stark and he was always _fashionably_ late, he wouldn't get moving until it was five minutes until he was supposed to be there. Tony smirked and wondered, how would he start off the new school year?

Bruce Banner woke up to hear the sounds of his mum and dad yelling, his little sister Rebekka kneeled beside him, she was shaking and scared. He slowly put his hand around her and hugged her. She was only six and yet she was already hearing cursing and witnessing violence, Bruce breathed in deeply and calmed himself down. This was going to be one long school year.

Steven Rogers was already up and ready for school by 7:30, he was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in front of him. His parents weren't up yet, they didn't need to be. Their work started at midday. He sighed and looked at his dads medals, his dad had been in the army, still is but now he's an instructor rather than a soldier. He always shined them and told Steve, _You, my boy, will do great things in your life and go far, just like me. Hell, you might even join the Army!_ Steve smiled as he saw himself in an army get up. Joining the army, but first… school.

Thor Odinson was sitting in the lounge room when Loki got up. He glared at his brother and sat down to eat his small, pitiful amount of toast that his mother called 'breakfast'. He watched his brother as he laughed at a TV show called 'My Little Pony'. Loki shook his head and bit into the slice of toast; he focused hard on drowning out the sound of high pitched giggles and deep booming laughs but found it too hard, he abandoned his toast and walked out of the house to Sigyn's place. At least there, there wasn't any favouritism.

Natasha Romanoff woke up to see a pair of gleaming yellow eyes staring at her from the end of her bed, she leapt out of her and fell to the floor with a shriek. It took her a few seconds to realise it was just her cat, Widow. She reached over and petted her head softly. Only an hour before school starts, dang. She got dressed and walked out to see her mum sitting in the lounge room in her karate gear. She stunk up the room so much Natasha basically ran to other room. Once there she let the smell of coffee and assorted bits of tea flood her nasal passages. She sighed deeply and sipped on a coffee she made. It was sunny outside and she smiled, the sun would soon fall on her face and warm her up, giving her the longing to be back in bed. She ruffled her red curls and gulped down the rest of her coffee, she picked up her cell and looked through the pictures of the holidays, god, was she going to miss summer.

Clint walked slowly out of his house and up to Nat's, school was starting already? Great…he kicked a stone in frustration across the street, he hated being at school, the only upside was seeing his friends and his one favourite class, Sport. He walked past a rose bush, the scents tickled his nose and he let out a massive sneeze, a girl from across the street looked at him in surprise. He noted her blue hair and the fact she was in the same school uniform as him, except for the skirt. Who was she?

"Roses." He called to her; she smiled and began to walk off in the same direction as him. He looked at his shoes and smiled to himself, he now knew someone new. Maybe they'll be friends. He continued to walk through the streets until he reached Nat's house. He saw her out the front and waved. She let out a little smile and walked up to him. They saw Jane walking up to them and waited for her. She was carrying her science books in her hands and gasped for breath when she reached them. She lived a couple streets away on a hill; it was always an exercise for her to get to Nat's house on time. They laughed and walked to school together.

This would definitely be an interesting school year.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! Hope it was good because I really want to continue this one. OK, I'd really appreciate some reviews about this story because it was just an inspiration that just came to me. Well… keep reading!**


	2. BANG!

**OK, I'd like to thank SpontaneousDaydreamer for reviewing! (IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME!) This is the next chap, in this you will find out what happens with Tony's plans for the New Year and you read about the mysterious new blue headed girl Clint met, oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! (Random) ENJOY!^_^**

It was first period, yep, the most boring period of the day, well, that was in Natasha's opinion. She had to sit in between a boy who needed a mentos and a girl who needed a good slap in the face. Nat sighed as she listened to her teacher drone on and on about the Periodic table, something about Hydrogen and Carbon, Nat flopped her head into her folded arms, this was a nightmare.

"Natasha Romanoff." Mr (As Nat nicknamed him) Guy who needed to trim his beard, called out to Nat, she sat up right with such a force she nearly fell off her chair.

"This is not the time to be sleeping, now, if you could tell me what the 19th element is?" Mr Beard sighed. Nat thought about this for a moment, ok, the 17th element was chlorine, she remembered that because she associated it with the amount of times her eyes went red from being in an over chlorinated pool before. 19, 19…she shrugged, may as well guess.

"Argon?" She suggested. The teacher shook his head in dismay.

"Wrong, that's the 18th element, the 19th is Potassium." He sighed and wrote stuff up on the board, when he turned around he raised his eyebrows.

"Why aren't you writing this down?" He asked the class, this lead to a massive flurry of books being opened and pens being grabbed, not to mention a hasty sound of 25 pens scribbling furiously on paper. Nat smiled as she thought to herself, _it's good to be back_.

Steve looked around the classroom, where was Tony? This aggravated him, Tony was always on time for Science, it was his favourite class. Where was he? The door opened, Steve practically snapped his neck, he looked so fast, to see who had walked through the door. It was **not **Tony. It was a girl with brown hair, she looked new. Who was she?

"Class, I would like to introduce, ah…" He turned to look at the girl, she muttered something only he could hear and the teacher smiled, "Peggy, she's new here, make her feel welcome." Some kids smiled at her, some kids completely avoided eye contact and the boys up the back winked flirtatiously at her. Steve just shook his head and continued to copy the notes from the board.

"It looks like Mr Stark will not be joining us so why don't you just sit next to Steve." The teacher told her, she looked around the room to see who 'Steve' was. Steve raised his hand and she nodded in acknowledgment. She walked over stiffly and sat down quietly. Steve smiled at her and then continued to copy the notes. _A new girl, in Tony's spot_, Steve thought, than remembered, _Where was Tony_?

Tony munched on some gluten free waffles and looked at the time, wow, it was late, first period had already started. He grabbed his backpack and shoved the fireworks in, along with his school books. He swaggered out of the Stark Tower and towards school. He grinned to himself, what would Principal Fury's expression be like when the first bang went off?

Bruce shifted awkwardly in his seat, how was Rebekka going? He was frightened for her, it was her first day of school, she doesn't know how to talk to others, she never could. He frowned at his work, he shouldn't be worried, she would be fine. Or would she?

Clint stood up, along with the rest of his class; they had to do the yearly tests and Mrs Robertson thought it would be good to get them out of the way. His class lined up at one end of the gym for the beep test, he got ready to leap forward and begin, he was always the fastest kid in the class, but if Steve was in his class, then, well, he'd be second best. He heard the gym door open and close with a loud and heavy bang. The blue haired girl from this morning walked in with a smile on her face. Some kids waved at her and she stood with them. Clint looked at her and waved, she waved back and then the beep test started. Some kids dropped out at around level 5, but most of the class dropped out at level 9, some boys went through until level 11, but only three remained. Clint, a guy named Tchalla and that blue haired girl. Tchalla soon dropped out and it was only Clint and the blue girl. He ran with all he had, he could tell he was red in the face, but when he looked at her, she was still normal, they looked at each other and smiled, it was no longer a beep test, but a race, they ran with all they could from each end of the gym to the other and tried to beat each other, Clint's heart beat furiously against his chest, his arms and legs ached and he had a stitch. He looked at the girl, it was level 15 and she was only just beginning to show that she was tired. He beat her to the other end and felt adrenaline rush through him. But as soon as the adrenaline had come, it left and he collapsed to the ground, the blue haired girl stopped and went over to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, he couldn't fully hear her though, his heart was beating too loudly and his eyes were al dizzy, he couldn't see her that well. She went to stand up but collapsed as well, the pain had only just settled in. She fell over Clint and laughed, he laughed too and then the rest of the class came to help them up. He'd out done himself, and he was proud, not to mention stinky. He sat down next to the blue haired girl and drunk from his water bottle for what seemed like an hour. He turned to look at the girl again and held out his hand.

"Clint." He said simply, she slid his hand into his.

"Mindy." She responded. At least she had a name. But before either of them could say anymore they heard explosions go off from outside. The whole class ran out while Clint and Mindy supported each other and slowly hobbled out after the class. When they eventually walked out they saw what everyone else was seeing. Fireworks. Clint shook his head; only tow words came to his mind as Black Sabbath played over the loud speakers, Tony Stark.

**OK, liked this chap, does anyone like Mindy? Hope so, she comes into it more often. Send me some reviews, I sure can use them, oh, and some ideas, what should I do next? ^_^**


	3. Who is Mindy?

**OK, hope you guys liked the second chapter, this is the third, and you meet….**

**PEPPER! OK, ok… that felt good to yell like that. ENJOY LA STORY!**

**(Went to see Ironman 3, so totally awesome!) Big thanks to SpontaneousDaydreamer, the review was great! Thanks! Keep reading! **

Tony Stark sat in the office; it wasn't intimidating to him, though it should be. There were monitors on one wall and it had grey walls, like it used to be an asylum cell, or something. Principal Fury sat in front of him, his face in a frown and his hands crossed on his desk. He looked like he was about to explode, his left eye was twitching. Tony smirked and put his feet up on Fury's desk. Fury glared at him and his feet.

"Mr Stark," He began, Tony knew this would be long so he pulled out his phone and turned it on, "we aren't happy with you, at all, this happens to be the fifteenth time you've set off fireworks in the school, I think I recall the first time was in my office." He grimaced at the memory of his grey walls blackened and the fact he had to use Jim's janitor closet as a temporary office.

"We tolerate minor pranks but this is the fifteenth time, and frankly, we're tired of seeing you do this, to hopefully deter you from this sort of thing again, I am putting you in a week's worth of detention, not only that," Fury grinned evilly, "you'll help clean the school. Starting with the toilets, then the yard, I'm sure the gardeners and Jim would appreciate the extra pair of hands." Tony stared at Principal Fury in dismay, he'd always had detention but he hadn't had to clean the yard before, this sucked. He texted furiously (pardon the pun) into his phone and sent it to his friends. He walked out of Fury's office and towards his locker. He heard a familiar 'hmph' behind him, he sighed, put a smile on his face and turned around.

"Pepper," He smiled as he saw her red hair and familiar freckles, "How are you?"

"Never, in your life, have you ever asked me that question." She frowned, "What was with the fireworks Tony? Some popularity stunt or something?"

"Don't you think I'm already popular Pepper?" Tony sighed and shook his head in dismay, "It was for fun, pure fun." He turned away and pulled out his books. When he turned back he saw that Pepper was gone, he looked at his feet. Maybe he should've been nicer; she usually always waits for him.

"Hey!" He heard someone call out from the end of the corridor. It was Pepper.

"You coming to class or what?" She called out again, he smiled and walked up to her, at least she still waited for him.

Bruce sat back from his group of misfit friends and looked down the street. They were sitting underneath **their** tree. It was out the front, perfect view of the street and neighbouring houses. Tony sat there smiling and joking around with Pepper under his arm, she was chatting with Jane who kept glancing at Thor. Thor was busily arguing with Steve but they just ended up laughing every now and again, Natasha sat with Rhodey and Darcy and talked to them but Bruce saw her look over her shoulder every now and again to see if Clint was coming. That was what he wondered too, Clint was usually there talking to Nat and challenging her to something stupid. But today he wasn't there. Bruce quickly shrugged off the thought and looked at the primary school at the end of the street, how was Rebekka going? Was she OK? Did she have a friend to talk to? Tony saw Bruce looking at the school and smiled.

"Isn't it Rebekka's first day of school Bruce?" Tony asked, the group looked over at Bruce and started to ask him questions, they all adored his little sister, they all loved her, Tony more then the others.

"Yeah, it is." Bruce replied to Tony and looked at Nat who poked him.

"Is she, um, doing okay? Like, at home?" They all looked at him curiously. They all knew about his little 'family' and their problems, they all knew Rebekka had been abused, Steve knew better then the others, he'd been there when Bruce's dad had been abusing her, Bruce had gone to step in but Steve did instead. He'd told Bruce's dad to back off, in the end he and Bruce were battered with bruises and sitting on the curb outside their house watching Rebekka ride her bike they'd all bought her. Bruce remembered asking Steve why he'd done it, why he'd stood in, and his response had been,

"_What are friends for?_" Bruce smiled at that. He turned to Nat and said,

"She's doing fine, she know hangs around me more often and doesn't get beaten up." He didn't tell her that he was now the one getting beaten up instead. No need for them to worry.

"Hey!" They all turned to see Clint walking towards them with a girl, and, wait. Did she have blue hair? Clint sat down with the girl and introduced them to her.

"This is Mindy. Mindy this is Nat, Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, Darcy, Jane, Thor, Steve and Bruce. These guys are my friends." She smiled at them politely but didn't really say anything, Clint went on to challenge Nat who accepted with a grin on her face, after they took off did she look nervous and did someone speak to her.

"Mindy," Steve began, "Did you transfer here from somewhere?" They looked at her with a certain look of greedy curiosity on their faces.

"Um, yeah, I transferred here from France." She told them, Jane 'oohed' with delight and sat next to her, Darcy did to, along with Pepper; they bombarded her with questions about France. It turns out she had lived in Paris and had gone to a nice little school called L'ecole des enfants sudoues. It sounded cool. She laughed, she was funny, she got on well with everyone, yet there was something off about her. Everyone in the group knew it, they felt it. Who was this Mindy that Clint had introduced to them? **Who** was she?

Mindy smiled, she laughed along, she made jokes but she knew that they knew something was off about her. She tried to shrug it off but it gnawed at her, why did they feel this way? Was she too obvious about how she was covering up her past? About her father? She couldn't let them find out, not when she wanted them to be her friends. She wanted to be liked. She hoped that when she told them she wouldn't be judged. She wanted to have a normal life.

**OK, there we go, and the mysterious Mindy gets even more mysterious, what's this about her past? What's this about her father? Intriguing… oh well, all will be revealed, not sure when, but later! Please, send in some reviews, I love reviews. Hope you liked it! Peace out! ^_^**


	4. Poor Jane Foster

**OK, chapter 3 was about Mindy, this one is about Jane and Thor, *wolf whistles*, yeah yeah, OK. By the way, I own nothing of Marvel or the Avengers; this applies to my other chaps too. ENJOY! Or Jouir de! (That's French!)**

Jane shuffled into the classroom behind Thor; he was surrounded by girls who constantly wanted to touch his 'magic' hammer, mjolnir. She sighed as she slid into her seat, why didn't he notice her? Wasn't she pretty? He always noticed them but never her, she looked back to see him twirling mjolnir happily as the girls bombarded him with questions. She looked at her work and drew a simple love heart with her initials and Thor's in it. She sighed again and looked back at him, he was now whispering something into a girls ear, wasn't she called Ashley? She hated Ashley, she hadn't, but after seeing her stick her tongue down Thor's throat yesterday in the shopping mall, it made her mad. Ashley was normal, no makeup, no nothing. She was like Jane, so what made her different? Why did she get to be with Thor? Jane looked at her book and focused hard on what the teacher was saying but she couldn't help but look behind her, she turned around slowly and saw Thor and Ashley kissing. She felt her snack coming up her throat, she jumped out of her chair and raced out of the classroom, she ran past Darcy who had just been about to enter the classroom with Rhodey, they jumped back as they saw her run for the toilets. Darcy chased after her and Rhodey went into class to see a commotion, Thor was looking confused and worried with Ashley under his arm, that's why, it was because he'd found himself a new girl and Jane was madly jealous and in love. He shook his head and sat down in his chair. Why couldn't Thor see how much Jane loved him? It was pretty obvious; it had only taken Darcy and Rhodey about a second to realise. So why couldn't he?

Darcy crept into the girl's bathroom. She heard Jane but she couldn't see her, she was throwing up. Darcy checked all the cubicles; the only one locked was the one at the far end. She sighed and knocked as lightly as she could on the door. The sobbing and throwing up stopped and a gasp for air started.

"Leave me alone Darcy, I need to be alone." She sobbed and Darcy pictured her sitting on the toilet like last time, head in her hands crying.

"Just let me in Jane, its okay, I won't tell." She whispered; there was an antagonizing silence and then Jane opened the cubicle door. She was red eyed and tears streamed down her face, the toilet lid was closed and, judging by the smell, hadn't been flushed yet. Darcy walked in and flushed the toilet and then sat down next to Jane who was leaning against the wall crying. She put an arm around her and patted her gently on the head. She cried into Darcy's shoulder for a while. Thor you idiot. See what you've done to Jane?

Jane walked back into the classroom with Darcy, the teacher walked up to Jane to check if she was okay, Mr Selvick was the nicest teacher in the school. His favourite student was Jane, this was the fifth time she'd exited the classroom abruptly like that. He was certainly worried about her. He talked on strongly for the rest of his students but kept an eye on Jane, he noticed how often she looked behind her, to Thor. Was something going on? Mr Selvick dreaded the worst.

"Jane?" Mr Selvick called out after class, "Could you stay behind please?" Jane looked at Rhodey and Darcy in confusion.

"We'll wait for you outside." Rhodey told her but Jane shook her head.

"Go on," She insisted, "You know how angry Mrs Levant gets when you're late." She smiled and shooed them out. Thor looked back in confusion but Jane just closed the door on him and her two friends. She turned to Mr Selvick and smiled.

"What is it Mr Selvick?" She suddenly thought the worst, "I got a bad score on my test didn't I?" She turned her face into a frown and sat down. Mr Selvick laughed and walked over to her.

"No, that's not it Jane." She looked at him confused, "That was the fifth time you exited class in a fashion that was anything but orderly. Is everything okay?" Jane put two and two together and she burst out laughing.

"You though I was pregnant didn't you?" She laughed barely able to speak. He looked surprised.

"Well, yes." He admitted and sat down in front of her, "Judging by your reaction I'm guessing you're not?" He asked her, she shook her head and nearly fell off her chair in a fit of hysterical laughter. Mr Selvick laughed too and helped her stand up and walk to the door.

"Just looking out for you Jane." He told her in all seriousness.

"I know Mr Selvick. I know." She smiled gently and exited the classroom, she was a mystery that Jane Foster.

Jane's heart ached, Thor was with another girl? Already? It had only been three weeks since his break-up with Taylor Ford. She had just had the opportunity to tell someone other then Darcy and Rhodey who had heard it a million times, and she's bailed out and laughed instead. She looked at Thor as she walked up to the English classroom, please look at me. Please.

**There we go, another chapter finished. Poor Jane and stupid Thor. You kind of hate him here. Oh well, hope you enjoyed, here's a hint for the next chapter:**

**Rebekka**

**There you go, that's all I am going to give you! Hee! Keep reading and sending in reviews, I am loving writing this story! Megano out! (Put an 'o' at the end of my name to sound Italian!) ^_^**


	5. Paintings, dreams, and ice creams

**Last one was about Jane and Thor; this is about Rebekka and Bruce. Sigh, I hope this comes off as sweet and sad at the same time. Hope you like it! ENJOY!**

Bruce walked down the street towards the primary school; S.H.I.E.L.D High had just finished its first day back at school. Rebekka's school would finish soon. He sat down on a park bench inside the gates of the primary school and waited for her to come out with a smile on her face. He looked at the photos on his phone, the screen was damaged but you could still see the images on the screen.

"Is this seat taken?" He heard someone ask. It was a girl with dark brown hair and eyes; she had a kind face and a school bag. Bruce remembered her; he'd seen her before at school. She was in Tony's class; he remembered her because he'd bumped into her in the hallway and helped her pick up her things. She seemed to have remembered him too.

"Aren't you Bruce Banner?" She asked him, he nodded shyly, "I'm Elizabeth Ross, you can call me Betty though, all my friends do." She held out her hand but she tripped over before Bruce had even moved his hand, the funny thing was she's tripped over nothing.

"Oops! I'm such a klutz!" She giggled and stood up after picking up her books. Bruce looked at her again and noticed a cut on her face.

"Um, you've, ah, cut yourself on the, uh, lip." He told him shyly, he'd never really talked to a girl before, well, one that hadn't been introduced to him by Tony.

"Really?!" She appeared startled and touched her lip to find blood on her finger. She laughed and did a face palm.

"I really am a klutz!" She giggled and sat down steadily.

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked her cautiously. She smiled at him.

"Yeah, I should be fine." She replied. It was a little awkward after that. Then Bruce thought of something troubling.

"How did you know my name?" He asked her, she looked a little surprised at that; she fiddled around her bag and pencil case until she held it up proudly.

"A pencil?" He sounded sceptical. She laughed and then turned over the pencil. It had his name on it.

"You dropped this when you bumped into me in the corridor." She handed it to him, "I went to give you it, but you were gone." It was silent. _She'd held onto my pencil? _Bruce thought, _why?_ She looked at her watch and gasped loudly.

"I have to go! Thanks for the talk! Bye!" She ran off down the street and rounded the first corner. Something told Bruce that she had just wanted to talk and that the conversation that had just happened was entirely on purpose on her behalf. He smiled to himself and turned his head towards the school gates. The bell rang through the streets and he watched every kid run out of the school, he watched them hug their parents and walk off with holding their hand. Why weren't his parents like that? Holding their hands, hugging them? He sighed and looked at his feet. Sometimes it felt like it was just him and Rebekka against their own parents. He shook his head to get the bad memories out, he wanted to forget but they were burnt into his retina's, he could never forget, and never forgive.

"Bruce!" He heard Rebekka call out in her sweet little voice. He turned his head so sharply his neck cracked a little. He rubbed his neck as he stood up to hug her. She leapt at him and hugged him as tightly as she could; Bruce smiled and set her down on the bench he'd just been sitting on.

"Do you want to go get an ice cream?" He asked her, she nodded happily and handed him a painting. He looked at it and smiled but inside his heart was hurting. It was a painting of him and Rebekka next to a tiny little cottage with pink and green trees all around them, there was a dog next to her and they were both smiling happily like their parents had never existed. He lowered the page and saw her smiling face beaming up at him. She wanted what he wanted; did that mean they could run away together? He shook his head and looked at her now confused face.

"Do you like it?" She asked him.

"Of course I do, any picture you paint is beautiful." He told her, she gave him a sceptical look, "Yeah, I know, that sounded cheesy." She laughed and held his hand as he walked down the street with her. He didn't need a new home to feel alive, he only needed her.

_The air was fouled with the smell of smoke, there was fire everywhere. Bruce was on the lawn watching his house burn, he was going through his mind, there was something he'd forgotten. He stood up and ran inside the burning ruin. Rebekka. He could suddenly hear her screaming for his name._

"_Bruce! BRUCE!" She was screaming, he found where she was trapped, in her room. He banged on the door as hard as he could but the screams continued, he finally broke open the door to find it filled with fire. He couldn't see her, he ran through the fire to the other side of the room. She was there, unconscious, lying in the middle of the fire. He scooped her up and ran back through the house to the front yard. _

"_HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" He called out in pain. He put her down on the grass and kneeled beside, she wasn't coming around, he got the hose and sprayed it in her face. She still didn't wake. He started to cry and he furiously screamed at the sky. _

Bruce woke up with a start, his heart was racing. His pillow was covered in cold, damp sweat. He looked down at the floor to see if she was there. There she was, snuggled up to her teddy bear. It was green and big and always looked angry in Bruce's opinion. When he'd told her that she'd just laughed and said that the bear was really just a big softie and loved her dearly, and that the only reason he looked angry was so people wouldn't come and hurt her, the bear would protect her. He recalled the memory with fondness.

"_Are you sure you don't want a different bear?" Bruce asked his little sister. She shook her head and hugged the massive green bear._

"_Okay, well what are you going to call it?" He asked her again as he began to relax a little. She put on a thinking face and then appeared to have had a light bulb moment._

"_Hulk." She said fondly and hugged the bear tightly._

He smiled happily and flipped his pillow over; he then put his head down and thought, we'll be fine.

**There we go, whole chapter about Bruce. If you guys liked please send in some reviews, really could use them. Right, next chapter is about Steve and that new girl, Peggy. ^_^**


	6. Behind the dining room door

**OK, here's the chap you've been waiting for, the chap about cap! (Hee hee, made a rhyme!) This is about Steve and Peggy. I love it! Hope you do too! If you do, can you tell me? Thanks! ENJOY! (Big thanks to e and SpontaneousDaydreamer and Listentotheblondeie!) Thank you for following the story LTTB and thanks SDD & e for the reviews! This one's for you guys!**

Steve looked around the yard, none of his friends were there yet and it was only the second day of school that meant he lost the bet. Yesterday Tony and Steve had put on a bet of how long it would take for the whole group to eventually forget they had school; obviously they'd forgotten straight away. He looked down the paths and couldn't see anyone he recognised. He sighed and sat under **their** tree it was a damp day, cold and damp. Steve pulled on his blue hoodie with American flag on it and opened his bag and pulled out his book on the military.

"Hi." He heard someone whisper from behind him, he jumped forward and got ready to defend himself, people had always picked on Steve because, well, compared to his dad, he was nothing, and they never let him forget it. He looked at the person who had snuck up on him and saw it was someone he realised.

"Oh, hi Peggy." He smiled and relaxed back against the tree, she came around from behind him and sat next to him with a smile on her face. She was wearing a grey shirt with the S.H.I.E.L.D high logo on it and a pair of scuffed, light blue jeans. Her hair was tied back into a plait and she wore American flag earrings. Steve shook his head in surprise, why was he taking notice of all these small details. She looked at him in confusion.

"Nothing, I'm okay, just a bad thought- I mean memory!" He quickly corrected himself. She giggled to herself quietly which made him smile. They sat there for ages and talked about things, like, their parents, the military and school. Steve was so caught up in talking to her that he was oblivious to his friends entering the school yard and having to sit under a random tree, they were constantly glaring at him. By the time the bell went Steve felt like he'd begun to be a friend to Peggy. He sat next to her throughout the first two periods and in that time they had managed to get to know each other even better than before. When he sat down at snack to eat with his friends, he felt, alone.

"Steve, you okay?" Nat asked as she nudged Clint in the stomach as hard as she could without _seriously_ hurting him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He responded automatically without thinking about it.

"Really? Okay, well, in other news," Tony joked, "who was that girl you were hanging out with this morning? Was it your girlfriend?" The others who hadn't been listening in were now, Steve never talked to girls outside the group, **this** was a massive scoop. Steve blushed a whole new shade of red which made Tony laugh.

"So it was your girlfriend!" He exclaimed which made Steve blush harder, Nat patted him on the shoulder gently.

"No." Steve said firmly, "But she's a really good friend to me so** please** be nice." Tony looked at him thoughtfully and sighed.

"OK, might be the first time you will ever get a girlfriend, so I'll try to be nice, a little." He told Steve. Pepper looked around the yard and then pointed at someone random.

"Isn't that her?" She asked Steve, he turned and saw Peggy, even though he couldn't see her face he could still recognise her. He nodded slightly and Pepper grinned devilishly.

"How about we invite her over?" She said slyly, Steve turned to look at her in shock, this was not the Pepper Potts her knew. Before Steve could protest to this Darcy had already stood up and shouted.

"YO! PEGGY GIRL! OVER HERE!" The whole group turned to look at her in surprise. Pepper gave her high five when she sat down and then turned to watch the girl Steve knew walk over with confusion written all over her face.

"Um, why'd you call me over?" She asked Darcy with a hint of suspicion in her voice. Tony stood up and grabbed her hand gently.

"Good morning the fair lady of friend Steve's." He said in a rather posh accent. Everyone laughed silently to themselves as he kissed Peggy's hand.

"Tony…" Steve muttered as a warning, Tony hurried it up a little,

"We had heard of you and friend Steve becoming friends outside this little group; so, we wish to welcome you under our tree." He instinctively sat in his spot and got Pepper to put her head on his lap to show Peggy that the spot he had just taken was his and his alone. Peggy silently crept around the group and sat next to Steve. She stayed silent for a while, then the whole group watched as Steve gave a nod and then they leapt for the chance of asking her questions.

"What's you middle name?"

"How old are you?"

"Are you ant good at Science?"

"Do you have a pet dog?"

"When's your birthday?"

"What are your parent's names?"

Peggy backed away a little and then regained her posture and began to answer their questions.

"My middle name is my business, I am 17, I'm okay at science, could be better, I don't have a pet dog but I do have a cat, my birthday's on the 7th of November and my parents names are Belle and Nick." They all nodded taking in the information, they didn't seem to mind that she hadn't told them her middle name. She got along with everyone in the group and no one had mentioned the teasing of her being Steve's girlfriend. Steve sighed in relief and chatted with Thor, she was accepted, a member.

"So would it be okay if I went over to your house sometime?" Peggy asked Steve after school. He looked at her in surprise and she giggled.

"For an after school study session you idiot." She gave him a light punch in the arm which soon turned into a game of chase involving Peggy running away from Steve down numerous streets and up them again. She eventually stopped in front of a big old mansion and collapsed to the ground in a fit of laughter as Steve came up and sat on her. Steve looked at the mansion and smiled.

"You made me run all the way home!" He smiled as he stood up; Peggy stopped laughing and looked at his house, it was…big. She stood up beside him and poked him on the shoulder.

"Can we have a study session now?" She asked with excitement, clearly she just wanted to the inside of the house. He smiled and opened the gate for her; she squealed with excitement and ran up to the front door. Steve laughed until his insides hurt and let her in. She waited in the _entrance hall_ for Steve to catch up. He took off his jacket and hung it up; Peggy quickly did the same and followed him in as silently as she could. Steve walked her to the dining room where his mum and dad usually were at that time of day. But something was wrong, terribly wrong. He heard shouts and screams coming from the both of them. He hid quickly with Peggy behind the open dining room door. He heard his mother say something silently that made him freeze.

**Cliff hanger! Yeah, you probably hate me, but then you might not…oh well. Hope you continue reading this story and send in some reviews love the ones I have now! OK, guess that's it so, Au Revoir!**


	7. Call sometime

**OK, the last chapter had Steve and Peggy wondering what was going on behind the dining room doors with Steve's parents, in this you find out (I be so cruel). Hope you, well, if I say enjoy then that makes me sound horrible, but there is an upside in this story. OK, hope you….read.**

Steve was lying on his bed with Peggy beside him, how could this happen? How could his parents split? They'd never let off any signs, so why the sudden change? He sat up and watched Peggy look at him, she had shed tears for him, and she knew his pain. What he must be going through at the moment, she was worried for the guy she'd only met today. He went to stand but instead she went over to him and sat beside him.

"I'm so sorry Steve," She whispered, "I know what it's like, but you've got to pull through, it's what they want. They were only hiding their fights to keep you happy." He looked at her, shocked to hear what she was saying and to see tears begin to stream from her eyes. Those were supposed to be his tears, and yet, there he was, sitting in plain shock watching a girl weep over a situation that wasn't even hers. He put an arm around Peggy and hugged her gently as she nestled her head into his shoulder. Her tears streamed down his shirt and she let out dry sobs of pain. He lifted her chin to look at her; her eyes were red but somehow, she looked prettier than she did before. Prettier? Steve seemed confused with himself, did he like Peggy? He looked at her again and saw how upset she was but this was different, it hurt him, hurt his heart. He helped her stand up and showed her out to the front yard.

"It might be best you leave." He told her as he gave her her jacket. She looked up at him with hurt eyes.

"No! It wasn't you it's just, I might need to be alone for a bit, take this in." He explained, she nodded and looked at her feet.

"Are you okay?" He asked but her response was very different to what he expected. She kissed him.

It felt like forever but really it was only for a couple of seconds. She broke away and hurried through the gates, she didn't look back at him, and he was glad. His face had turned a whole new shade of red mixed with purple. He wandered inside, lost. His parents were splitting and they hadn't even known he'd heard, he decided he'd walk in and tell them he knew.

"Oh." Angelina Rogers simply muttered when her son told her he knew, about the fights. He told her he also heard one. She looked at her feet uncomfortably, maybe it was time to sit him down and fully explain how long the fights had been going on. How would he handle it? Knowing that this had been going on for years? Behind his back, there were signs but he must've ignored them, thinking of happy they _**acted**_. She looked up into his eyes and even though he was clearly showing sadness she saw something else, a sort of hint of happiness, was it happiness that he was getting this off his chest or was he happy that they were splitting? She gently touched his face and said:

"It's time you knew."

Steve sat at the dinner table that night in complete silence. His parents had told him, everything. How long it had going on for and that the reason they weren't happy with each other was because there was restlessness in them. They had apparently gone to see a marriage councillor about it but he was no help at all. So they'd decided to split in the best interests of Steve, they hadn't wanted him to be unhappy. He felt anger reliving it. In the best interests of him? How about the best interests of them! He shook his head; this wasn't the way to think. He needed to accept their choices. He needed to support them. He felt as though he had some steam to blow off though, he needed to do something dramatic, something he'd never done before…He stood up suddenly and both his parents jumped.

"Mum, Dad, can I still call you that? Well, I'm not happy, about the whole splitting up thing and the fact that my new 'friend' heard it too. Yeah, she heard. YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME! I AM YOUR SON! AREN'T I?!" He yelled the last part, this felt good.

"I'm sick of being treated like a kid! Tell me the truth about things for once!" He pushed back his chair and began to exit the room, he turned back to his parents and looked at their shocked faces.

"Why?" He asked them and then left. He sighed with relief as he flopped onto his bed. That felt good, to yell at them and stuff. He noticed a note on his desk, that hadn't been there before. He walked over to it and picked it up, it read:

Steve,

Here's my number, call sometime,

I think I can help you get through this. I've been there too.

Peggy

He smiled and memorised the number, he was going to call her alright.

**OK, there you go, Steve's parents are breaking up and he and Peggy got together. The next chapter is about Tony and Pepper. **

**Poor Tony, (for the next chapter) I be so cruel to everyone! Hope you keep reading! ^_^**


	8. What?

**I told you this one was about Tony and Pepper. Well, it is. (Anti climatic) OK, so let's get this show on the road shall we? At the end there is a short preview to the next chapter where I am at my cruellest.**

**If you thought earlier was bad, wait until then…. Heh heh heh.**

**Some people can sing, some can dance while I am specialised at screaming and being an evil genius. ^_^ Enjoy!**

Tony slumped down on his leather couch with a sigh. That had to be a weird day, Steve had sent him a text saying that he was with someone, so Tony had lost the better and Nat had won, then he sent him a text saying his parents are divorcing. That had stopped Tony cold. Divorce? Shouldn't they stay together until they die? He quickly shook his head as old memories began to flood into his head.

"Tony?" He heard the familiar voice call out, Pepper, "Tony, are you okay?" She walked over quickly and looked him over, he was pale, sickly pale. She put her hand to his forehead and checked for a fever.

"You seem fine…" She trailed away as she saw the message Steve had sent.

"Divorce?!" She choked as she Tony handed her the phone. She examined it closely as Tony got a Pepsi from the fridge, she was in a stunned mullet position when he came back and only when Tony hugged her did her face revert back to normal. She began to sob for Steve; Pepper had always been one of those people who cried over others pain. She always felt sorry for them.

"Why?" She asked him silently as she hugged him back. Tony found that this question was the one question he could not answer.

Everyone at school hugged Steve and told him they were sorry, Pepper the most, but he just shrugged it off and told them he was going to be fine. Tony looked at him in shock when he said that, how could he possibly be fine with this? Tony was mad, so very, very mad. He stormed up to Steve.

"How can you be fine with this?! How?! Your parents are splitting and your FINE?!" He shouted. Steve and the whole group looked shocked at his out burst. Tony was hardly angry. This was strange.

"Tony," Pepper quickly grabbed his left arm with an iron-clad grip and pulled him away from the group.

"What is up with you Tony?" She asked, anger and concern hinted in her voice.

"Nothing, I'm fine." He responded stiffly.

Tony disappeared in first period, and in second period he completely ignored everyone and paid no attention, and it was his favourite class, he even sat by himself and abandoned the group at recess.

"Where is Tony?" Darcy asked after the first few minutes of absolute silence. Everyone shrugged and looked around, Tony was nowhere to be seen. But then…

"Hey guys." He said simply and sat down with them under his spot. They all bore their eyes into him and he looked at them with confusion.

"What? Oh, don't worry; I just needed to do something." He explained.

"In first period as well?" Bruce asked. Tony nodded ad happily hugged Pepper who seemed relieved he showed up at all. They all shrugged and began conversations as though nothing had happened.

Tony was arguing with himself that night, his friends had been that close to finding out what had happened to him in first period and why he'd been late at recess, so close. Maybe he should just tell them, get it over with, and stop the questions. But then they would be worried. No one needed to know, no one.

The day started early and Tony decided he'd change his ways, he decided to wait outside of Bruce's house and walk Rebekka to school with him. The duo came out of the house in silence and with a blank expression on their faces, only when they'd seen Tony did their faces change, Bruce's into shock and Rebekka's into delight.

"Tony!" She squealed happily and leapt up into his open arms. He lifted her and swung her around joyfully.

"Hey man." He greeted Bruce.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked him with concern.

"I wanted to see Rebekka, that so bad?" He joked and they began the long walk to her school.

It was third period; Bruce was sitting beside Tony who seemed to be his usual self. Everything was fine, perfect. Tony joked around with him and they shared notes. But something changed everything, a knock on the door. A teacher came in with a worried look on her, Nat and Steve followed her in with the rest of the group waiting outside. Nat walked up to him with worry on her face.

"What's wrong Nat?" He asked, concerned, what had happened?

"It's Rebekka."

**Oooooooh! Cliff hanger! Don't hate me! Send in some reviews! ^_^ (Hope you find out what happened to Rebekka!)**


	9. Rebekka!

**This is probably a sad chapter for those who've grown attached to Rebekka and Bruce's relationship. Well, if you have, I recommend a tissue, or two, or three. GAAAH! Already tearing up! Try to enjoy! ^_^**

"_It's Rebekka."_

The words rang in his ears as he ran down the street towards the school, there it was. The brilliant, red fire dancing all around the yard, terrified parents with scared children hugging them and watching the horrifying scene continue. Bruce was running ahead of his friends, he noticed that Betty girl watching the school burn down. She saw him and ran to him. He stopped and waited for her.

"How long?" He asked her, she shook her head silently.

"Couple minutes and it's already gotten to this, fire department is still coming but some kids are still trapped inside." She informed him; he looked over her and at the school. Without any hesitation or warning he ran right in.

"Bruce!" Betty yelled as she saw him disappear into the flames. His own friends stopped and yelled as well. But Bruce was gone.

Bruce ran through the deserted corridors and dodged as much fire as he could; he came along Rebekka's classroom and pounded on the door. No response.

"Rebekka!" He cried out, "REBEKKA!" He could hear nothing, but then there it was; a faint response.

"Bruce! Help me!" She cried out which was soon followed by a coughing fit. He sprinted to where he'd her yell and soon found the classroom. He pounded on the door until it came off its hinges just enough so he could pull it off. He did so and saw Rebekka unconscious on the floor, flames were dancing around her, getting closer and closer. There were other kids in there too but they were conscious so he told them where to go. As they ran out in a terrified panic he picked up his sister and followed them, the building was collapsing behind him; he took a quick glance and saw the science room explode. He ran faster and around flames. Rebekka woke up but she was faint.

"I'm sorry Bruce." She whispered and looked at him as he ran.

"It's okay, we'll make it out, it's okay." He repeated for her, and himself. They turned down the corridors and he saw the way out. He ran as fast as he could but part of the buildings roof collapsed and blocked the way out.

"NO!" He shouted and looked around it; he heard the fire brigade and his friends.

"Bruce!" They shouted but their noises were cut short by the sound of more roofs collapsing. He dodged it quickly and sat down where fire hadn't scathed the floor.

"I'm sorry Bruce." Rebekka whispered and fainted, she became limp in his arms.

"Rebekka?" he asked quietly and shook her, "Rebekka!"

The rest of what happened was so quick Bruce couldn't remember it, the Mindy girl came in by herself and somehow cleared the way, and she also put out some fires for them. Bruce made it onto the lawn and tried to resuscitate Rebekka, but she still didn't move, he collapsed beside her and wanted the earth to take him. She had been young and yet she hadn't been given the chance to live the life she deserved. Bruce sat up and cried for her. His friends made it over and tried to pull him away from her lifeless body but he gripped Rebekka tight.

"Rebekka." He whispered as he leaned over her and hugged her. Memories flashed through his brain.

"_Look Bruce!" Rebekka said as she handed him a painting. It was of them together and happy with their own little house._

_All his friends were at the park and playing with Rebekka. They were so happy._

_His parents beating Rebekka over spilt milk, Bruce hiding away in his room watching his four year old sister cry on the floor and then be kicked repeatedly._

_His sister smiling, laughing crying._

She had been human and had dreamt of a life with happiness, where she could run away, and they had never had the chance to live the way they wanted. It was always a dream. Nothing more. Just like Rebekka.

**Go on, hate me, and send me reviews saying I'm cruel. I don't mind. Yes I killed off Rebekka and yes I teared up even as I wrote it. Please don't seriously hate me, and please, read on.**


	10. Lillies and coffins

**OK, this is the aftermath of the fire, the funeral and it's also when Betty and Bruce become closer then just strangers. You see Tony at his weakest and you see Mindy questioned and you see Steve cry. Well, you don't really see it, but then you also see Loki and Sigyn at the funeral.**

Bruce stood in silence as he watched the coffin being lowered into the ground. The tombstone was soaked and so were the guests. Everyone was there, except for his parents, he knew Rebekka would never have wanted them there. He leaned down toward the coffin and put the lily in, it was her favourite flower, plus, it was appropriate for funerals. He stood back and watched as everyone put their lily in one by one.

Tony put his lily in after Bruce and he kept his head down, he didn't want everyone to know that he was crying, well, bawling his eyes out, he'd loved Rebekka, she was like the little sister he'd never had, and now, she was gone, wiped off this planet by a stupid fire. Tony shook his head, it just wasn't right.

Pepper put her lily in as quietly as she could, the rain beat down on her umbrella and the guests. She rose with tears rolling down her cheeks, this is isn't possible, she was so young, why did she have to die?

Steve placed his lily on Rebekka's coffin carefully and walked away, the only sounds in his head were the rain and Rebekka's laugh. He had no idea why that was there, it just was. He walked back over to Peggy who hugged him immediately; this was too much to handle, a death, a divorce, all in one week. Why was God so cruel?

Peggy lowered her delicate lily onto the coffin, she had no idea who Rebekka was but she was here with Steve to support him, but she was also here to mourn, a silent tear rolled down her cheek when she stood back with Steve, he noticed it and wiped it off gently. Six years old, she was too young.

Jane went forward and placed the lily on the coffin, she walked back to Darcy and Rhodey and looked across the yard to see Thor with Ashley, there was also Loki and some girl, Jane knew her but just couldn't remember her name. Oh well, this was a time to be sad, not to be angry or trying to remember names, but somehow they just nagged at her.

Thor stepped away from Ashley, Loki and Sigyn. He placed the lily on the coffin and hesitated before going back to Ash. This wasn't right. He felt, alone standing there, he felt someone should be next to him, someone important. He looked away from the coffin and at Jane, tears streamed down her face along with the rain. He felt he should comfort her, but Rhodey and Darcy were already doing that. He shrugged to himself and walked away quickly so no one could see the tears.

Darcy stumbled in the mud before putting her lily in the hole. It fell so slowly onto her coffin that she felt like an hour had passed. When it touched the coffin with it's delicate petals she felt the urge to pull it back up, placing the lily on the coffin was like admitting Rebekka was dead, forever gone, and Darcy hated that feeling inside of her.

Rhodey dropped the lily into the hole, he'd never been one to cry or to be a softie, but funerals were different. This was different. He looked over at Pepper, Tony, Thor, Loki, Ash and some friend of Loki's. He looked at her, she seemed familiar…oh well, this was a time to mourn.

Nat glided over the wet ground in her dark dress, she hated this, despised this so much that she felt she couldn't bear to be there anymore. She wanted Rebekka to be alive more than anything else in the world. God wasn't fair, life wasn't fair.

Clint abandoned Mindy and walked toward the coffin, he stopped halfway but then continued, he didn't want Rebekka dead, she had been a sweet, innocent six year old that only wanted a life to fully live, not the dump she'd been in. The dump she'd left, Clint lowered the lily into the ground and thought _I hope she's a bit happy where she is._

Mindy walked forward after Clint, she gently patted him on the shoulder when they crossed paths but other then that she did nothing else. If only she'd gotten there sooner. She'd have saved Bruce's sister, she was kicking herself, mentally, when she dropped the lily onto the coffin, she despised herself for letting Rebekka Banner…

Die.

Loki stepped forward with Sigyn by his side. They placed the lilies into the ground and watched as everyone grabbed a spade to start to shovel in the dirt, he cautiously grabbed one two and with Sigyn's help shovelled the dirt onto the lilies and coffin. They encased the coffin with soil, practically suffocating it with Mother Nature's richness. He gently held Sigyn's hand when Bruce piled on the last bit of dirt. He hadn't known the deceased, but he already felt sad just being there.

Rebekka was gone, all the friends acknowledged that, but they all felt guilty for not being able to save her.

The only thing that remained of Rebekka were memories, but those weren't enough to make Bruce feel that she was with him, forever.

**There we go, the funeral –sniff- yeah, the last part was a little cheesy but I thought it fitted well with the situation. OK, the next chapter (I'll give you a hint) is about memories of Rebekka that Bruce has. Well, keep on reading and please send in some reviews! ^_^ (Why should I be smiling?! I just killed someone! In the story of course!)**


	11. Memories

**This is the chap about, rhyme just came to my head, Bruce's memories of Rebekka. So, hope you at least read and maybe like, a little, but please, review! ^_^ (Would really appreciate it.)**

Bruce lied in bed. His alarm had already gone off, sounding when it was time to get up and go to school. It was only a couple of days since the funeral for Rebekka, he'd copped about ten beatings all from his mother and 5 from his dad, then they both teamed up on him last night and beat him up for an hour. His chest hurt like crazy his eye was pure black and his lip was cut, there were scratches all over him and bruises but the worst injury was a deep cut on his chest which was caused by his mother throwing a bottle of vodka at him and his reflexes being too slow. His makeshift bandage had sucked up most of the blood but there was a huge puddle where he'd been laying. It was a bright red. He winced as he tried to sit up but the pain was too excruciating. He just couldn't. He flopped back in his bed and looked out his, well, what you may call a window. It was bright, it all seemed too happy without Rebekka, it didn't deserve to be so happy, the world had just lost a beautiful soul. A girl with a laugh and a smile that lit up the hearts of everyone around her. He slipped into a memory and smiled.

"_Bruce! Look!" Rebekka squealed as she held up a painting, a painting of her on hill. He smiled and held it up so he could admire it. _

"_Where are you in this painting?" He asked as he lifted her onto his lap. _

"_I'm in Austria! On the hill where that lady sung in _'The sound of music'_!" She explained as she nestled her head into his chest. He smiled as he stroked her hair._

"_Looks like your having fun." He commented._

"_I am." She said simply and dozed off in his arms. She was so fragile._

_Bruce watched through a gap in his door as his sister got beaten up, he winced at every blow his mother and father laid on her. Tears were streaming down her face and the sounds were too painful for him to bear. It was a difficult choice, go out there and be beaten or let her be beaten. Being young and selfish Bruce closed the door and worked quietly. When Rebekka had come in she was marked with cuts and bruises. Her hair was now ragged with one side being shorter than the other. He had spent the whole evening fixing her hair and apologising._

"_It's okay Bruce, you were only protecting yourself, I would've done it." She smiled as he put ice on her bruised eye._

_Rebekka rode up and down the street on her new bike, it had taken Bruce months to save up for it and he'd almost failed a test cause he hadn't studied because he'd been working to get the money for it. The smile on her face though, it was priceless and Bruce found himself suddenly wanting a camera so he could forever have that smile._

_Bruce walked out of his room and towards the beating noise, this was the fifth time he'd done this. He stepped into the room and saw as his father began to throw a wine bottle at Rebekka who was being held by her hair by mother. He ducked in between Rebekka and the coming bottle and it shattered on his chest. Rebekka had spent the rest of the night fixing his wounds._

"_Look at it this way," She smiled, "at least it's a Friday." _

_Rebekka walked down the street holding Bruce's hand tightly, she'd never been this far, it was so different to the houses she usually saw. These were big and elegant. They were walking to the restaurant Tony had organised for them to meet at. When Bruce and Rebekka had walked inside they'd been bombarded, well more Rebekka was. All of his friends had swarmed over her saying how cute she was. He remembered when they'd found out._

"_Aren't you two hot in here wearing jumpers?" Steve had asked, Rebekka and Bruce hadn't taken off their jumpers at all._

"_No we're fine." Bruce said quickly but Rebekka had thought about this._

"_Actually I'm hot." She stated and took off her jumper, all of his friends stared, her arms were covered in bruises and cuts, deep cuts, there was also a v-line around her neck from where her mother had decided, I don't want you anymore. Luckily Bruce had untied her. They fussed over Bruce telling him to take off his jumper and when he had they were even more shocked, there was, luckily, a shallow cut over his neck and jagged cuts on his arms. They asked questions and Bruce told the truth, after that his friends inspected him daily to see how bad he was, and they knew that if he didn't go to school, it was really bad. And he skipped school often in his third year in high school._

_Rebekka sat in the corner of their room reading a book quietly. Bruce sat up and crouched beside her._

"_I didn't mean to wake you." She apologised._

"_You didn't wake me, I couldn't sleep." He told her and then looked at her book cover._

"'_The happy family.'" He read aloud. She blushed in embarrassment and turned her head away. He gently grabbed it and turned it back._

"_I want one too." He comforted her._

And they never got one.

**THE END! Hope you liked the memories. Sigh, poor Bruce. OK, look toward the future! Heh heh heh…bye!**


	12. The Bet

**Hey, OK, time for the new chapter, stupid internet is stuffing up on me…GRRRR. OK, I am in a bad mood, so here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy…gaaah! WOULD WORK PLEASE?! Guess not. –Sigh- technology.**

Steve waited just inside the front gates of S.H.I.E.L.D High waiting for his friends. He expected them to be late, especially Tony. He looked up and down the street and saw a familiar brunette walking down the street. Damn. He had wanted to, well, avoid her. After the kiss, it was awkward; he didn't know what to say or what to do. He looked away from her quickly and looked at his feet. It was just too awkward to deal with Peggy now, he'd lost, what felt like a little sister, a member of a family. She was gone, tears came from his eyes and he quickly wiped them away.

"Steve?" Peggy whispered, he lifted his sharply and looked at her.

"Hi Peggy, what's up?" He asked, just make small talk he thought, push through.

"Um, oh, well I had to stay up all night to finish an essay because of…" She trailed off, they both knew what she was going to say and it sounded horrible blaming her late night on Rebekka's funeral.

"So nothing much." She finished quickly and turned away.

"Uh, so…" Steve thought about what to say next, "nice weather, huh?" That was dumb.

"Uh, yeah, sure." She answered quickly. He shook his head; he needed to talk to her about the kiss. It was the only way he could get this…whatever this was, out of the way.

"Listen, uh, Peggy." He started, "About the, uh, kiss." She looked at him in shock; her eyes seemed to ask the question _Oh, we're talking about this_.

"Um, heh, why?" He asked her. She looked shocked at his question.

"Well, I always liked you, and I thought you liked my too…oh god. You're not dating someone are you?!" She asked her face flushed red.

"No, no." He shook his head smiling.

"Phew, that's a relief. Well, I kissed you because I liked you, and I thought that, you needed cheering up, so I thought, why not?" She laughed but her laugh was cut short by Steve kissing her. He ran his hand through her hair and brought her closer. They broke apart and Peggy blushed suddenly aware of all the girl's eyes staring or glaring at her.

"I like you too." Steve said simply, "And I don't care what everyone else says." She smiled and hugged him, she was with the guy she loved, and he was with the girl he loved. They held each other tightly until a rude intruder came and broke them apart.

(Guess the rude part gave it away, huh? ^_^)

"Well hello there Steve." Tony purred as he saw them hugging, "Let me guess, comfort hug?"

"No," Peggy told him, "Boyfriend-girlfriend hug." Tony's jaw dropped and stared at them for so long his eyes began to water. He then pulled out his phone in such an urgent fuss that he almost dropped it.

**Guys! Don't care where u r or what ur doin!**

**Steve got a GF!**

Tony texted and sent it to everyone in their friendship group, not long afterwards did they all come bolting towards the gate to see who Steve's girlfriend was. Pepper squealed and bolted towards Peggy in delight. After giving her a big hug Pepper turned to the other guys standing back and saying congrats to Steve.

"OK, who won the bet?" She asked, Steve and Peggy looked at each other in shock.

"Um, bet?" Steve asked his friends.

"Oh, yeah, well, we made up a bet on when you would get a girlfriend and who it would be, like my bet," Nat explained, "I said you would get with someone soon but they would have black hair and really bright blue eyes."

"I said you would get together with a brunette, but in a couple years time." Tony said proudly.

"I said you'd be with someone in a year after being friends with them first, but they were going to be blond." Thor admitted.

"I said you'd be with someone, but you'd meet them in college or in the army." Jane blushed and stepped behind Darcy to avoid Steve's stare.

"That long?" Steve questioned the 'invisible' Jane Foster. She made her head noticeable so Steve could see her nod.

They all burst out laughing as the rest of the group continued explaining their bets. They were all laughing so loudly that they couldn't hear the bell go; they stood laughing there for a total of ten minutes and ended up being late for class.

In the end they all had to give Tony and Nat money because they both drew for the bet. Steve and Peggy refused to give them money, Tony and Nat got their revenge by jumping on Steve at snack and scaring Peggy out of her skin by, somehow, getting Nat to jump out of Peggy's locker (how they got in though, Peggy was not sure) wearing a scream mask, Peggy had leapt backwards into Tony screaming, but she continued to scream because Tony was wearing the exact same mask, she ended up getting Steve who chased them down the corridors, Nat got away by somehow disappearing but Tony got caught and was told to knock it off, then Steve secretly paid him double the bet money and told him to split it with Nat.

**OK, internet is working again so that's good, reading a story. Right. Catch you later! ^_^**


	13. God, they missed her

**Hi y'all! Pffft! Sorry! I've just always wanted to say that! Guess what! Yes you! Person who has chosen to open my story and has gotten to chapter 13! (WOW! CHAPTER 13 ALREADY!) I BROKE MY WRIST! (Painful! Definitely recommend not doing it!) It's my right hand too, so, yeah. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! **Genießen Sie! **That's enjoy in German.**

OK, Tony thought as he climbed out of bed, today's a new day, and Tony intended to commemorate Rebekka's death with a…a what? How would he do it? Then a savage grin came over his face and he nodded to himself, that's how.

Clint sat next to Mindy in class and he stayed silent. There was nothing to say, his mind raced with questions though, how had she done it? How had she saved Bruce? He looked at the blue haired girl and suddenly knew that blue was her natural colour.

Natasha lined up outside of the science room; everyone was talking about the fire, which was all. She stiffened every time someone said "Someone died" or "A little girl died in the fire". Died. Rebekka shouldn't be dead, it was as if someone had ferociously ripped out a part of her heart and thrown it into a fire. She stiffened as someone brushed up against her. Why was life oh so cruel?

Steve held Peggy's hand as they lined up for class, the day seemed different. It was different. Rebekka was no longer with them. Steve sighed as the teacher came out, the thought that Rebekka was no longer with them scared him more than anything else in the world.

Jane sat down in class with Darcy and Rhodey, like usual, but they all had solum expressions on their faces, their teacher asked what was wrong and their responses were dramatic, Darcy broke down, Jane pulled up her legs onto her chair and hid her face in them and Rhodey just glared at the teacher, his eyes were red. The teacher backed off and had a feeling he had to call Phil.

Thor kissed Ashley before they went into class, he was sad, yes, but being around 'his' girl always made him feel better. He walked into class and tried to smile for Ashley, but he couldn't. It didn't feel right, to be happy.

Bruce stared at his reflection in the school bathrooms mirror. He had red, puffy eyes and a sour expression. All he could think about was the things Rebekka missed out on in her life, she missed her 7th birthday, she missed her teen years, she missed her first kiss, her first boyfriend that Clint would've watched like a hawk for her, she missed her wedding, her first job, she missed being able to have kids of her own, and the worst of all was that, she hadn't had freedom, she hadn't escaped their home yet and had died sad. Bruce broke down and collapsed onto the floor.

God, they missed her.

**Right, I know it's short, but I like it. OK, sorry for not writing for a while, D: yeah, sorry. OK, next chapter coming, hopefully, soon! (Writing a new story, it's called Normality, ain't no such thing.) ^_^**


	14. Wild Week Begins

**OK, here be the next chapter…BEHOLD!**

**Ok, ok, listen I just want to know if I'm the only one out there creeped out by Furbies. If I am, well that's just great…anyway hope you…disfrutar! (Enjoy in Spanish!) ^_^**

"Okay," Tony announced to his friends as they gathered around the table in Tony's conference room, "I think we can all agree that this has been a sucky week." They all nodded in agreement, it had been a very sucky week indeed.

"I intend to make it better." Tony smiled devilishly at the group, the smile sent shivers down their spines. Nat leaned forward, lacing her fingers together,

"Go on." Tony smirked.

"What if we didn't go to school at all this week?" The group stared at him like he was nuts, bonkers or…

"You're insane." Clint scoffed.

"Am I?" Tony stood up and began to walk around the table, "We could stay up for as long as we want, you could stay here for the week." He added quickly seeing the sceptical looks come from his friends, "We could relax, take a break."

"Sounds good." Bruce said quietly and in a cheeky manner that wasn't him. Tony clapped a hand on Bruce's back.

"There's a good man." He smiled like he was god or something. Technically he was, he basically ruled this decade because his company was so well known.

"I like the idea, but we have jobs, how do we just up and leave them for a week?" Jane asked sceptically.

"We have school too." Pepper chipped in. Tony appeared behind her and grinned,

"I can be very persuasive."

"OK, what about our parents?" Steve asked as Thor nodded in agreement.

"Well, they can have a holiday too." Tony smirked, he had them beat, "I can arrange it." Nat flopped back in her chair,

"It's seems like you have us beat Stark." She grinned, "I'm in." The whole group stared at her in astonishment; he had taken down Bruce **and** Natasha. They had no chance.

"Get packing." Tony smiled and exited the room, leaving the groups minds racing.

Pack?

They showed up on Stark Tower's doorstep the next day, Tony had hired chauffers to escort them there. So they had had no choice no matter what they'd said yesterday. Natasha entered first and walked up to the elevator followed by the rest of the group, they used the elevator to get to Tony's penthouse, Pepper entered it first and looked around, where was Tony?

"Tony?" She called. Natasha walked into the kitchen and filled a bucket (where did she get a bucket in a kitchen?) with cold water and walked back to the group. She nodded to the empty whisky bottle and they understood immediately. She walked over to the master bedroom and found Tony asleep on his bed. She leant over and upended the bucket as the group watched horrified. As soon as the cold water made contact with Tony's face he woke up instantly, the group burst out laughing.

"Anthony Stark." Natasha hissed as he glared at her.

"Damn you Romanoff, damn you." He mumbled as she Nat flashed him a cheeky smile.

"Right, to the helipad!" He exclaimed after he'd pulled on a pair of jeans and grabbed an already packed suitcase.

"Then what?" Bruce asked as he fell into step beside the billionaire.

"Up, up, up and away."

**Well, that's the end of this chapter! Now! To embark on the next! This is the beginning of Wild Week. ^_^**


	15. A Yacht Club Party

**Wild Week begins here, although, it technically began last chapter. Well, to give you a little taste, this one is about Jane and Thor and a Yacht club party (inspirited by Taylor Swift song), *throaty cough* ENJOY!**

They landed in Malibu. Yep, Tony took them to Malibu. They ran around like children admiring his beach side residence. Jane explored the patio, the tension in her releasing. She felt happy.

"STARK!" She whipped her head around just in time to see Tony getting chased by Nat through his house, she was completely drenched and Tony had a bucket, plus he was laughing wildly. Easy to see what happened. She pulled out her baton and Tony yelped as she swung it at him.

"How on earth did you get a baton through customs?" Tony bellowed as he ducked another blow.

"I. HAVE. MY. WAYS. STARK!" She swung her baton for every word and hit him on the leg for the last one. They burst out laughing as the chase continued with Tony hobbling away.

"Pop-tart?" Jane heard a husky, yet elegant, voice ask from behind her, the voice was very familiar and it always sent her heart **thundering **(pardon the pun!), she turned around slowly to see Thor beaming down at her, holding out a plate of pop-tarts.

"You've been here for a minute and yet you've already managed to locate and cook the pop-tarts." She laughed as she took one off the plate, they walked to the edge of the balcony and watched the water roll in rhythmic waves.

"So, how's Ashley with you leaving for a week?" Jane asked him quietly, her heart burned when she said **her** name. He stiffened.

"Not well," He mumbled, "She overreacted and said that I was going to forget all about her, and then we fought." Jane's brain went a wandering and hugged him.

"She'll understand." She assured him, but she secretly hoped she wouldn't.

"She won't," Thor attempted a laugh but it came out all croaky, "We broke up." Jane smiled but it quickly faded, that wasn't something to smile about.

"How about a walk on the beach?" She offered. He seemed surprised with the revelation.

"Meet you down there!" She yelled as she ran to her room and closed the door.

"Walking with Thor on the beach?" Nat scoffed, "Obvious much?"

"You think?" Jane asked quietly, the girls of the group were in her room consulting her choice.

"A little." Pepper cringed, "It's going to be you two, alone, the scenery, and the sunset." Jane threw her bikini onto the bed beside Mindy.

"No for the bikini then." She sighed.

"Maybe," Darcy began, "If you wear the bikini then it would make you look hot but just pretend you didn't know it would."

"Oh yeah," Mindy chirruped, "Be oblivious." They all nodded.

"You think?" Jane asked, her answer was more nodding, she threw her one piece on the bed and picked up her bikini and walked into the bathroom.

"So, this is basically a first date?" Jane echoed from the bathroom.

"Yeah, basically." Pepper called back.

"You should wear a flower in your hair." Mindy suggested.

"Maybe." Jane mumbled quietly from the bathroom.

"Too obvious." Nat said to Mindy. She nodded realising her mistake. Jane walked out in a yellow bikini.

"You're ready." Nat nodded in approval.

Thor was sitting with his mates in his room.

"Why would she suggest this?" Clint wondered aloud, they looked at him, "What?"

"Actually that's a good point." Tony confirmed, "What had you just told her?"

"That I'd broken up with Ash." Thor replied. Tony began to pace.

"Maybe this is a sort of 'hope you feel better' thing." Bruce suggested.

"Maybe." Tony murmured.

"Thor?" The boys went still, Jane knocked on the door, "Thor?" The boys dove under the bed as Thor opened the door.

"Hi Jane." Thor smiled.

"Ready to go?" She asked quietly.

"Yep." And with that they went on their first 'date'.

Jane laid out her towel on the sand and sat down, Thor soon followed very slowly. This was out of the blue, even for Jane. He sat down beside her and started to search for food in the bag they'd brought when a question popped into his head.

"In class the other day, why did you-?" Thor began.

"Why did I run out like that?" She finished, "Well, I've been a little, well, sick recently and I'm just carrying the effects of it." (Good lie).

"Oh." Thor murmured, he hadn't considered that, he'd thought what Mr Selvick had thought. But that wasn't Jane. She stood up and stretched and then ran into the water leaving Thor on the beach with a pop-tart in his left hand.

"Come on!" She shouted above the waves, "It's really nice!" He put the pop-tart back in the bag and joined her in the water. It was cold.

"You think this is nice?!" He argued. She laughed and dove under a wave and popped back up, her hair sparkled in the sun as she shook it around her and got ready for the next wave.

"Come on! Bodysurf!" She insisted as she dove over a wave this time. He looked at her with this confused look. She walked up to him and put her hands on her hips in frustration.

"You don't know what bodysurfing is do you?" She accused, he slowly shook his head and she let our a little sigh. She stuck her arms out in a point in front of her.

"Right, you get into this pose." She instructed and then glared at him until he got into the exact same pose, "Then when a wave comes, like the one just ahead, you point your arms so they'll skim over the wave and you push off the sand floor so your propelled up and over the wave. GO!" She shouted the last part as the wave got closer. Thor got ready and pushed off the ocean floor.

He failed.

Miserably.

Instead of going over the wave he went through it, so instead of ending up on the other side he got pushed backwards and tumbled and as though he was in a giant washing machine and he was need of washing. Jane was too busy laughing at her friend's failure that she didn't see the massive wave headed her direction. It hit her so hard that she got knocked off her feet and was swept back to Thor who had swum to shore. She climbed out of the shallow water, laughing. Her laughter was infectious and Thor soon started laughing so hard he collapsed on the sand. Jane climbed back to the blankets and grabbed a pop-tart which she scoffed down greedily. After that she pulled on a pair of deep sea blue jeans and tied up her hair into two pigtails. Thor lied down on the blanket and shoved a pop-tart into his mouth even though he wasn't hungry. He then pulled on a pair of loose jeans he'd brought with him. They ate in silence until they heard loud thundering music being pumped from a life saving club house down the beach. Jane and Thor looked at each other and then looked at the club house. Jane hurriedly packed everything up and they started to walk towards it. It was a yacht club party, they obviously borrowed the venue. Jane dropped the bag and pulled on a yellow t-shirt, she handed Thor's red t-shirt to him and he pulled it on as she zipped up the bag. They continued to walk to the yacht club when Jane stopped again and pulled Thor under the pier. A radiant smile lit up her face and her mischievous, sparkling eyes made him scared.

"Jane?" He asked nervously.

"Do you want to go in?" She asked, her voice trembling with excitement.

"Jane, that's a yacht club party." He sighed.

"So?"

"So, I think they'd know when a pair of ill-mannered, casually dressed teenagers enter that they're gatecrashers." He argued gently.

"We can slip through the back way and I think the girls gave me a fancier top to wear in here." She rummaged through the bag and pulled out a sparkly long sleeved top out of the bag. She quickly got changed and then hid the bag in between some loose boards under the pier. She grabbed Thor's hand and pulled him to the back of the life saving club and quickly found a back door that was open.

"Come on." She hissed as she slipped through. Thor glanced behind him and then followed her in. He closed the door as quietly as he could and followed her through the darkness, he stood on her foot multiple times and Jane would suddenly stop and turn around and run into him. When they found the door the sight before them immediately caught their breath. It was so, so…

Fancy.

They were so ordinary amongst all this fanciness that they just didn't fit in. Jane took out her ponytails and neatened up her hair before stepping into the glamour. Thor followed closely behind her. They took to the furthest parts of the room they could find and tried not to talk to anyone. When they did they told them they were some of the waiter's kids that managed to get into the party because of who the waiter's were friends with. Jane eventually relaxed and snatched a glass of white wine as it floated past her face, she sipped on it slowly all the while not believing for a second that they'd made it through and that she was still holding Thor's hand, and he didn't seem to mind. When she finished her wine she placed it on a tray going by and pulled Thor onto the dance floor. It was a slow song; everyone was dancing so slowly time seemed to have stopped. Thor nervously danced with her all the while thinking that they would be caught and that he was feeling something strange in his heart. He'd never felt it before, only when Jane had grabbed his hand had he first noticed it, he thought it would pass but it clung onto him the way Jane clung onto him as they danced slowly. He looked at Jane before him; she seemed more beautiful than ever. He soon found himself staring at her and quickly glanced away, but whenever his mind wandered off he would always find himself looking at her again and thinking of how beautiful she was.

Jane noticed that Thor was watching her every move and grinned slightly to herself. But then questions came into her head, questions that wiped the smile right off her face. How did he feel right now? Did he like her? Why was he looking at her? Is he only smiling to himself because he's enjoying himself or because of her? Then the worst one came to her mind.

Was he only smiling because he was thinking of **her** right now and if she would be enjoying this with him? She let in a sharp gasp and mentally shook her head. No. He is dancing with me, she thought, he isn't thinking of her, is he? She dared a glance into his eyes, they were a beautiful light blue and they were dancing across the room. They then ended up looking into hers. She smiled a big full smile with teeth. He was looking at her, and in that moment she thought he felt the same way about her.

Thor felt a pair of eyes burning into him as he looked around the room, he looked at everyone but they weren't really looking at him and Jane, then he realised who it could be. Jane. He looked at her and saw her big bulbous child-like eyes staring up at him with a look of confusion and something else. Even though he couldn't put his finger on it he had a sneaking suspicion it was desire.

Desire?

Why would it be desire? He mentally shook his head and the thought out of his mind and continued to stare at her, she suddenly smiled, a smile big and full of her pearl-like teeth. He found himself smiling absently at her too. Though he didn't know why.

Jane looked at his smile, it was the smile she fell in love with 12 years ago, the smile that made her heart skip a beat whenever it was directed at her, it was that smile that made her realise just how insanely in love with Thor she was and it was also that smile that made her jealous of every other girl it was directed at. She suddenly found herself realising that Thor's face was closer to hers than ever before. She suddenly wanted to stand on her tip toes and give him the kiss she's only ever dreamed about.

Thor found his face closer to Jane's than he would ever have believed. There was a sudden allure to his friend, her smile was radiant, her laughter, infectious as proven before, her eyes full of desire, she was suddenly so beautiful. More beautiful than Ashley could ever hope to be, more beautiful than Taylor could ever dream of and more beautiful than all the other girls he's dated combined. This wasn't the Jane he'd become friends with, it was like the real Jane was at the beach house looking at the ocean ahead of her and this new Jane was one he wanted to grab hold of and never let go, one he wanted to kiss.

Jane noticed something change in Thor's eyes, something was new, different. Then she realised, they were full of desire. The same thing she felt she was projecting at him right now.

Thor's mind had gone off, he could no longer think or speak, he only knew one thing, he wanted her. He wanted to kiss her.

Jane noticed Thor lean in a little but hesitate, as though he wasn't sure she wanted the same thing, so, as if to tell him, she leant in a little too.

Thor noticed her lean in and knew in that moment that she wanted to kiss him. They wanted the same things, so why wasn't he kissing her? He mentally shook his head again, follow your heart, his father once told him, you follow your heart and you hope that the choice it makes is the right one. So he leant in more until their lips were almost touching, he wanted her to finish it, so he definitely knew she wanted it too.

Jane couldn't breathe, her heart was pounding a million miles an hour, his lips were so close, he was so close, close enough that she could probably count the amount of eyelashes he had. She knew he wanted her to finish it so he knew she wanted him the way he wanted her. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to have him, right here, right now.

Their minds shut down, they're hearts stopped beating, the only thing they were aware of was that kiss, that kiss they were having right there, right now. Their eyes were closed as a series of emotions flashed through their brains.

He tasted of cinnamon, sweet cinnamon, Jane realised as she kissed him. He was sweet and gentle, this was different to the other times she'd seen him kiss other girls, those kisses were strong and powerful, the kisses you hear teenage girls talk about in the bathrooms but you really wish you didn't hear. This kiss was soft and heartfelt. The kisses he gave the other girls at school, Jane realised, were empty.

Thor poured his whole heart into that kiss, he wanted her to know everything he wanted. He wanted her to know he never wanted to break apart from this kiss, he wanted her to know that he wanted to kiss her every day, he wanted to be with her for every second, of every minute, of every hour, of every day. He wanted more than anything to be with her forever, she was sweet and kind and loving, she tasted of ripe strawberries, she felt soft. She was his everything now and he never wanted her to go away.

**Done! Right, I know you probably hate me for leaving it at that but cut me some slack okay! I have just got my cast off (FREEDOM AT LAST!) and it stinks (ewe). Don't break your wrist, it's not worth it. Anyway, sorry for not updating more quickly but I've had homework (IT'S HOLIDAYS! WE HAVE LIVES!) Plus our internet went down so I've been waiting. Hopefully should be putting more up. Send in some reviews, love reviews! PACIFICA25 OUT!**


	16. What just happened?

**Chapter Sixteen, wow, sixteen chapters. Cooooooooool….sorry! Went off in thought, right! I'd like to thank Hope and Arrows (Most amount of reviews sent in) and Spontaneous Daydreamer who sent in my very first review. You kept me going this far. Right, Wild Week continues! This one is about the aftermath of Jane and Thor's kiss in the Yacht Club. This is one with Clint and Mindy, where he finds out who she really is….OOOOOH! ENJOY!**

Tony was surprisingly the first one up that morning. Jane found him sitting on a stool by a kitchen bench sipping on coffee as he scribbled away at something in his leather bound pocket sized notebook. Jane startled him.

"Morning Stark." She purred from behind him. He jumped, spilling his coffee and dropping his pen.

"Oh, it's just you Jane." He sighed with relief and quickly picked up his pen and got a cloth to clean up the spilt coffee on the floor.

"Just me? How nice of you to say that Tony." She purred again. Tony stopped dead, she was _**too**_ happy.

"What's up Jane?" He asked her. She shrugged, a massive smile appearing on her face.  
"Nothing, I'm just me. Casual me." She smirked. Tony stood in front of her.

"What happened last night with you and Thor?" He asked rather out of the blue.

"Why should I tell you?" She continued to smirk and then turned back to the pantry to get out a bowl of fruit loops. Tony looked at her from head to toe. She was a mess. Her hair hadn't been washed, she hadn't brushed her teeth yet, and she was wearing the same clothes she took with her last night.

"I bet if I looked in your room the bed wouldn't even have the covers pulled back." He smiled then looked shocked, "Did I say that out loud?" Jane laughed a high tinkling laugh, that wasn't the Jane he'd known, this was a new a Jane, a confident Jane.

"Yes Tony," She poured an ample amount of fruit loops into a cream coloured bowl, "I was tired last night so I just flopped on my bed and went to sleep."

"Hmmm." Tony thought and put on one of those ridiculous thinking faces, "What time did you get back?"

"What?" She burst out laughing, "Are you my mum now?" She seemed to try to evade the question but Tony kept staring at her until she answered.

"Late okay? I got home late." She sighed. Tony looked at sceptically.

"Midnight! Happy?" She confessed. Tony burst out laughing.

"I thought I heard you last night!" He breathed in between laughs but soon stopped, "But that means…" He trailed off; his face soon became a mask of pure horror mixed with excitement.

"You!" He exclaimed, "And Thor! You and Thor!" Jane ran over and put a hand over his mouth.

"Shh! The others might hear!" She hissed, "Yes, me and Thor." She took her hand away and stared into Tony's astonished eyes. She turned away from him and went back to her fruit loops. Tony stood there in silence, he couldn't believe it. Then he put two and two together.

"That's why you asked Thor out last night! That was a date!" He exclaimed in a hushed whisper, Jane nodded. Footsteps came from the hallway; Thor soon appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Morning." He yawned as he entered; Jane walked up to him and whispered something in his ear.

"Oh." Thor muttered and looked at Tony, "You know?" Tony nodded as an answer and went back to cleaning up his coffee spill.

"So it's okay if we…?" He trailed off but Tony got his point.

"Kiss in front of me, sure, that's okay." He replied and was immediately disgusted when he saw them.

"Okay, I change my answer. That's disgusting." He muttered and they broke apart.

"Sorry, but you said…" Jane began.

"Yeah I know what I said but I changed my mind." He interrupted. They looked at each other and back to Tony, then back to each other.

"I'll finish eating and I'll meet you at the pier. We can go for a walk." Jane told Thor, he nodded and gave her quick kiss on the cheek and then left to get changed. After Thor left the rest of the guys seemed to flow in. Mindy also came in and smiled at them all, she was already dressed and singing 'Walking in Memphis'. She waved good-bye to them as she walked down to the beach. Clint was eating on the balcony and saw her go into the waves….but she never came back out. He stood up quickly and was about to say something but he knew that as soon as he would say something she would appear and he'd look like an idiot. He then noticed her a couple metre out further than where she disappeared, she was waving at him. He waved back. She should seriously consider changing her hair colour from blue to blonde. He went back to eating his breakfast and couldn't help noticing tension between Jane and Tony. What had happened before the others came out?

Jane held Thor's hand as they walked down the beach. They had left the bag at the pier and had completely forgotten about it when they had come out of the Yacht club party. They decided they'd go back and get it today when they'd gotten back last night. Here they were.

"Um..." Jane began but all words were lost to her, she quickly formed a sentence, "Do you think Tony can keep it to himself?" Thor looked at her and then looked to the horizon.

"Hopefully he can." He murmured quietly, he was trying to assure not only Jane but himself too.

"We'll have to tell the others too." She said to no one in particular, "In time." She added hastily seeing Thor's surprised expression. He smiled that smile she loved so much.

"Yeah, in time." He agreed. They continued walking, hand in hand.

Tony was about to burst, Pepper was sitting with him on the balcony, how was he supposed to keep this to himself? Pepper was sitting here, the one person he told everything to, and he wasn't supposed to tell this whopper of a secret! How could Thor and Jane put their trust in such a blabber mouth?! He thought to himself as he quickly began to furiously scribble an idea down in his notebook. When he looked at it he realised that he'd written in the margins, over and over again, 'how am I supposed not to tell?' He agreed with what he'd subconsciously written, he had to tell. He opened his mouth to tell Pepper but he soon realised the effects of what he'd do, Pepper would feel the exact same way he's feeling right now, she'd tell someone, maybe Nat or Steve or Bruce. They wouldn't understand that it's a secret (Nat especially) and plus Steve wouldn't be able to keep it to himself. They'd tell someone and eventually it would spread to the whole group. Then he'd be the one to blame because he was the only person Jane and Thor knew who knew their secret. Mindy would be the last to know, she's only new. He quickly closed his mouth before she noticed and went back to sketching. This was going to be a long week.

Clint went down to the beach. Mindy hadn't resurfaced yet and if she had, she had done so when he wasn't looking. He waded into the water, it was freezing! He grimaced but continued to wander in until he could dive under the water; he did so and came up shivering and gasping for air. Man, Mindy had guts to go in, he thought, either that or she had no nerves and couldn't feel it. He swam into the water; it was getting warmer and warmer the more he swam. He eventually went out as far as Mindy had when he'd seen her go under the water. He looked up at the balcony and back to the shore, it looked like he was correct, so he took a deep breath and dove under. The water was clear but he still couldn't see too far ahead of him. The salt water was stinging his eyes but that didn't matter, he wanted to know where Mindy had gone. He swam down and down and down but couldn't find her, he thought the worst, she'd been eaten by a shark. The water was deep enough for sharks to swim in, wasn't it? He was just about to go back up when he saw a flash of blue hair. Mindy! He swam towards it and saw the strangest scene, she was fine, she was okay, the only thing not okay with this was the fact she was breathing underwater. Clint panicked and went back up to the surface, but the commotion of him swimming caught her attention and she jolted away from him. She was scared, shocked, terrified of him. He left her behind and swam up. When his head broke the surface he took big, gulping breaths of air and rubbed his eyes. Mindy appeared beside him.

"Hey Clint." She smiled and dove under again and then appeared on the other side of him. He jolted away from her and began to swim to shore. She caught up to him and gently grabbed his arm, he jerked out of her grip. Her skin wasn't wet, it was dry.

"What are you?!" he exclaimed and put some distance between them.

"I'm Mindy." She sounded confused, "Clint you know me."

"I thought I did but then I saw you down there, you were, were..." He gasped for breath as he treaded water, "You were breathing underwater!" She looked hurt by this accusation. She looked down into the sea water and then back at him.

"Yes, I was breathing underwater." She admitted.

"H-how?" He managed to say.

"Because I'm not normal?" She suggested to him. This was too much for Clint to handle; he turned away and swam towards shore, Mindy kept pace with him until they reached the sand, she climbed out of the water more quickly so Clint would have no choice but to face her when he got out. He turned away but she soon appeared in front of him.

"What are you?!" He demanded. She, again, looked hurt and leaned out to put a hand on his arm.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled and stumbled backwards. Mindy withdrew her arm slowly, tears forming in her eyes. She turned and ran back to the house. Clint took in some deep shuddering breaths. What was she?

Thor and Jane were walking back from the pier when they heard Clint yell. They then saw Mindy running to the house, clearly upset and Clint trembling by the water's edge. Thor went over to Clint and Jane ran to catch up to Mindy.

"What just happened?" Thor asked Clint when he reached him. Clint's mouth moved but no words came out. He was sickly pale and drenched.

"Are you sick?" Thor asked and stepped back a bit, although he was immune he still didn't like being near sick people. Clint shook his head and began to walk up to the house when he collapsed on the sand.

"Clint!" Thor yelled and went over to his friend.

Jane ran into the house, sweat covering her brow and panting heavily. She saw Mindy at the stairs; she was halfway up when all of a sudden she collapsed.

"Mindy!" Jane screamed and ran over to her friend. She was sickly pale and having seizures. She'd also fallen down the stairs, bruises were forming and she had a cut on her forehead.

"Mindy?" Jane hesitated before poking her friend. She didn't respond. She poked her and images flashed in her head, a boat, a man, the ocean, a blue, glowing rock, a wine bottle, inexplicable pain, darkness. Awake, water, falling, bound, tied up, blonde to blue, blue light, air, water. Life. Jane retracted sharply and realised that she was now lying down; she must've fallen down due to the rush of the images. She sat back up and saw that Mindy was now still but not breathing. Her eyes were glassy.

"Mindy!" She cried and realised tears were streaming down her face, "HELP! HELP ME! MINDY!" She screamed, no one responded. Jane sat beside her friend, helpless.

The sun shone brightly, and all was quiet outside. Clint and Mindy were still and their eyes were glassy. Thor and Jane thought the exact same thought. What just happened out there in the ocean?

**OOOOOH! Do they need two new coffins? Who knows? That was a massive twist. I'm proud of myself for writing that. If you're wondering where Tony and all the others were while that happened, they'd gone out to the beach too but in the opposite direction. Keep reading and please send in some reviews. :D**


	17. The Long Silencing Beep

**OK, love this song, 'Young and Beautiful' by Lana Del Rey. You should listen to it. **_**Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful, will you still love me when I've got nothing but my aching soul.**_** Sorry, this is sort of the coming of this story. It's about Tony and Pepper, and Clint and Mindy and a long beep. Enjoy!**

Tony watched Thor and Jane as they stood on the balcony, discreetly holding hands. They were in love. Tony had never felt that, he always said to Pepper he loved her, but it had been more friend love. What if when he was older, Pepper went her separate way? And she forgot about him and the fun they had. Oh well, she's just a friend right? You can always make more friends. When you're Tony Stark anyone would love to be your friend, but, Pepper's been different, she's always treated him like he was ordinary and normal, human. Everyone else makes a big deal but, Pepper always made him feel, human and the same as everyone else, that's probably the only reason he hasn't got an overly inflated ego. He looked at her from across the room. Will she still be his friend?

Pepper felt Tony's eyes on her from across the room, why was he looking at her. She turned to face and walked over to him, he was startled and stood up, straight. That wasn't Tony. He slouched when he stood.

"What's up Tony?" She asked him. In that moment she saw a million things come to his eyes and mouth. A million things he wanted to say. She tilted her head and looked at him with puppy eyes. Her famous look which makes you tell her everything.

"Come." He said and grabbed her wrist. He dragged her from the room.

Nat saw Tony pull Pepper from the room and smirked. She looked at Darcy and said,

"What's the bet their kissing and are together?" Wrong couple Nat, wrong couple.

"Tony?" Pepper whispered, she was scared, she'd never seen Tony like this before. He was urgent. That was bad. He was determined. Even worse.

"Tony? What's going on?" She said a little more loudly.

"I need to tell you something." He seemed hesitant, "But, oh, maybe I shouldn't. They told me I can't." He rambled.

"Tony, what are you going on about?" Pepper had never seen him like this, as she said before, he was urgent, now, he was hesitant, scared, and unsure. This wasn't Tony Stark.

"Ok, I'm just going to say it." He breathed out a sort of sigh of relief.

Jane and Thor stood on the pier watching the waves come in slowly in their rhythmic pattern and ways. Jane burrowed her head into Thor and tightened her grip on his hand. They stood there silently. They were both unsure of where to start. They both wanted to know what happened on that beach between Clint and Mindy. Was it a fight? Definitely. But what about? Jane had opened her mouth to say something but when she did, all words seemed to slip from her mind. She looked into Thor's deep blue eyes; they were sparkling with the same questions. He turned to look at her and lifted her chin gently whenever he was about to give her a light, gentle kiss.

"It's okay, they'll be fine." He assured her and gave her a kiss. Clint and Mindy were in hospital. Clint was making a speedy recovery while Mindy had seizures every hour. Clint had woken up yesterday and looked confused, dazed, he seemed to have that look where he knew something but couldn't say it. She forgot them for that kiss washed away everything, even the world.

Clint sat up, she was having another one. This one was different though, it was stronger, was this the one? The last thing she'll ever experience? Her last memory in the land of the living. The medical team ran in and pulled a curtain around Mindy, he couldn't see, he could only listen.

"They're getting stronger!" Someone said, they were clearly panicked.

"Get Doctor Carmel in here!" Another ordered, not long after did an announcement go over for Doctor Carmel to go to the ICU immediately. Clint's heartbeat escalated and someone was sent to tend to him.

"What's going on?" He asked urgently.

"Your friend is having another seizure. A very bad one this time." She explained in a hurry. She then disappeared and went back behind the curtain. He heard urgent shouts of desperation but then came the thing everyone dreads to hear.

A long silencing beep rang through the hospital. Clint collapsed into tears.

**There, the end of another chapter! Hope you liked it. So many questions, so little answers. What does Tony ask Pepper? Is Mindy really dead? Will Thor and Jane get the answers to the mystery of what happened on that beach? Send in some reviews for Wild Week! I can use them! See ya! **


	18. You being here is enough

**The last chapter was okay, hope you enjoy this one. I own nothing you recognise, such as the avengers themselves. Enjoy! And, just so you know, all the people that have ever reviewed, thanks so much for actually reviewing. It's kept me writing on to chapter 18. Forty Winks in Forty Nights. READ!**

Loki wandered around town, he had no idea what to do, where to go. He couldn't go to Sigyn's place. After what happened yesterday, he was sure he wasn't allowed to show his face around her house ever again. The memory flashed in his mind:

_Loki walked up to the front door and knocked in that confident way he always does. Sigyn answered the door, her eyes were red and puffy and tear streaks were covering her face, her mouth was twisted into and unpleasant shape._

"_Whoa!" Loki exclaimed, "Did someone die?" He meant for it to be a joke but it came out wrong, or it sounded wrong. Sigyn burst out into hysterical crying and ran from the door. Loki ran in after her but she soon disappeared up her stairs. Loki turned to Sigyn's father with a baffled look on his face. _

"_What's wrong with Sigyn?" He asked him. Sigyn's father shook his head angrily at him._

"_My mother, Sigyn's grandmother, just died." He snarled, "And then you show up and pretend it's a joke!" _

"_I-I didn't mean to, I mean, what I meant was-" He stumbled for words, what happened next was a blur. He soon found himself sitting on the pavement outside Sigyn's house. His cheek red and stinging. Sigyn was looking out at him from her window, tears streaming down her face._

And now here he was. Wandering around aimlessly. Nothing to do, boredom sucked. Loki found himself walking down Sigyn's street and quickly turned away. He heard a door open and he ducked behind a tree.

"I'm just studying dad." He heard Sigyn say.

"Good, just stay away from that Loki freak." He heard her dad growl and then a door slammed. He couldn't hear her but he guessed that she sighed. He pulled his hood up and began to walk away when he heard Sigyn behind him.

"Loki?" Crap. He froze for a moment but decided to keep walking.

"Loki, is that you?" She called out again, this time she started to jog to reach him. He froze and turned around with a smile on his face.

"Sigyn! Didn't hear you or see you there!" He chirruped, "Well, good-bye." He turned around again and started jogging. But Sigyn caught up to him easily, why did she have to be so good at running? He cursed in his mind. She stood in front of him forcing him to stop. She looked into his emerald green eyes as though she was trying to read him.

"Why are you here?" She asked finally, the silence had been suffocating.

"Um, my feet, ah, sort of, um, carried me here." He stumbled for words for the first time in his life. He'd always been confident with what he said but after what happened yesterday, he decided to choose words carefully.

"Your feet carried you here." She repeated, hands on her hips, scowl on her face. Loki nodded and avoided all eye contact, when Sigyn was like this you **always** avoided eye contact. He was still looking down when he heard sobs. He looked up to find Sigyn crying. Uh oh.

"Don't, don't cry Sigyn. I'll go now if you want." Loki mumbled. Sigyn punched his shoulder hard and cried some more.

"I don't want you to go you stupid git." She sobbed. Loki didn't know if he should be offended or just ignore the comment. He decided to ignore it.

"Then what do you want me to do?" He asked, "Because your father doesn't want you near me and I don't know if I'll make you cry like yesterday." Sigyn gasped for air in between sobs and looked down at her feet. She mumbled incoherently about wanting or something. Loki couldn't make it out. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you want me to do Sigyn?" He asked more gently this time. She looked into his eyes and hesitated for a moment before saying something.

"I want you." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear. Loki was confused. What did she mean? Did she want him to stay? Or did she **want** him? He looked at her with a confused expression on his face. Sigyn hugged him tightly and grabbed his hand. She looked at him again and smiled cheekily. For some reason it melted Loki's heart.

"It's going to be okay." He told her, "I'll try to support you in any way I can."

"You being here is enough."

**There you go! Chapter 18 done and dusted! Right, please send in some reviews! I really appreciate reviews! (Love them!) Okay, Wild Week left off with a long silencing beep. But, is Mindy really dead? Why did Clint cry is he was afraid of her? Oh, and get ready. Jane's in for a massive shock. Not in Wild Week but later on, I'm thinking Chapter 22? Not sure yet. Keep reading!**


End file.
